Saimyosho Anyone?
by orangepencils
Summary: Fifteen, TwentyTwo, Ten and ThirtyOne are just some of the saimyosho that you will meet here. What is their true story?


**Saimyosho Anyone?**

**Ok well this came while watching episode 159 on my tape. This is a humor fic people so please forgive me…**

**152 (Don't worry you haven't lost it, 151 is in the workings.)**

**Summary: 15, 22, 10 and 31 are just some of the saimyosho that you will meet here. What is their true story? Humor One shot.**

Saimyosho Anyone?

"Fifteen? Fifteen? Damn it Fifteen where are you?!" I said flying all across our current estate. Fifteen had important gossip information about us and I really wanted to know before Ten and Thirty-One found out. I flew out of the room and almost went colliding with Eleven. We didn't say anything and simply went in our own directions. Eleven and I barely knew each other. Eleven had some missions while I was with Fifteen, Twenty-Two, Ten and Thirty-One. I turned left and I saw Fifteen already speaking with Forty-Four. Dude, I hadn't seen Forty-Four in ages!

"Fifteen what the hell are you doing here? You were supposed to tell me the gossip remember?" I shouted at him. Fifteen turned around and smiled sheepishly. I guess he had forgotten.

"Oh I'm so sorry Twenty-Two, I'll be with you in a moment." He finished his conversation with Forty-Four and then he came to see me. We fluttered near a quiet room and then Fifteen informed me about what he learnt during his assignment.

"You'll never guess what I found out!" He exclaimed.

"What, what?" I asked eagerly.

"Well you know Jakotsu? He got himself a new wardrobe a few days ago and it's absolutely to die for… literally!" Now this was interesting! Fifteen always had strange information that could always come in handy at the oddest of times.

"Ouh, tell me more!" I said with a laugh.

"Well while I was eavesdropping on Bankotsu and Jakotsu later this week, let me tell you I saw one heck of a scene!" Just as I was about to get the mouthwatering details, Thirty-One came flying to us to join in. Thirty-One was very annoying in my opinion. She always wanted to get everyone's attention and after the deaths of Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Eight, Nine and Fourteen she just went wacko. She never left Fifteen's side and she was always following Thirty-Two's side who was her twin brother. One and Two were our superiors and they never got killed no matter what. The others had to protect them in order to make sure that there would still be some of us left at the end of this mess. They were our mother and father in a way but to most of us they were just our superiors.

After Fifteen, no one really saw One and Two. In a way you can say we were all brothers and sisters but we never saw each other. Once we got assignments we were all separated in different groups so we didn't necessarily see our close brothers and sisters anymore. Thirty-One only saw Thirty-Two because she was desperate if it wasn't for that she would have never known of him.

"Oh what were you two talking about?" She asked with her little annoying smile.

"None of your bees-wack Thirty-One." I said coldly.

"Oh you're so mean to me Twenty-Two! If you weren't older than me I would so flutter away from you!" I rolled my eyes and told Fifteen to tell us the important gossip.

"So as I was saying, Bankotsu and Jakotsu were talking and then, the guy actually hugged him! I knew there was something between those two!" Fifteen said happily. Thirty-One and I gasped. There went our passion fruit! Never bet your passion fruit when someone is dead serious about something. Just then Seventy-Five came running in screaming his head off. Seventy-Five was the odd one of the group. He had issues, let's just put it that way.

"What's up Seventy-Five?" I asked him when he came to a stop.

"THEY'RE ATTACKING! THE DEMON BUTTERFLIES ARE BACK! SAVE ME TWENTY-TWO PLEASE!" He screamed in my ear. Man that guy needed help.

"For the last time Seventy-Five, there is no such thing as demon butterflies." Fifteen said as calmly as possible.

"No, I swear look there goes one now!" Seventy-Five said turning his head around to show us where this supposedly demon butterfly was. Sure there was something, a tiny little inoffensive butterfly.

"Chill Seventy-Five, it's just a butterfly." Thirty-One told him.

"That's what you think! You just wait until they attack, you just wait!" And he flew away to somewhere else.

"He should seriously think of going to see One-Hundred-and-Four for help." Fifteen said with a sigh. One-Hundred-and-Four was our counselor in a way. She knew how to help us with all sorts of problems.

"Yeah and he's not the only one." I said looking at Thirty-One. She simply glared at me and flew off.

"Yeah that's it go and see Naraku to see if he's gonna give you a new task!" Fifteen just looked at me but I didn't say anything. Thirty-One really needed mental help with her issues. Maybe blood scenes and murder weren't for dames such as her.

"Twenty-Two! How many times do I have to tell you not to traumatize Thirty-One more than she already is?" Shit that was Ten. Ten was like a hero to us all. She was the only survivor of the original and first batch and everyone admired her. She had suffered minor wing injuries but she had almost fully recovered from that frickin frackin half breed's sword. Damn that thing can cut you in two. At least we had power over the monk. It was a joyous and a sad event when we inflicted pain on the monk. Yes he suffered but some of us were lost at the same time. To the monk we lost Three, Four, Sixty-Two, Twenty-Eight, Seventeen, Eighty-Eight, One-Thousand-Two-Hundred-and-Eighty-One and the list goes on a bit more.

Going back to Ten, she was the most gorgeous one around and everyone had tried to woo her but she was a stubborn little stinger and no one could get it on with her. Yes we young ones went for the older ladies but I guess that doesn't exactly interest you.

"Sorry Ten, she can just be so dense sometimes." I said with puppy eyes hopping she wouldn't tell One and Two so they could tell Naraku and then I would be dead!

"It's ok Twenty-two just restrain yourself next time." Ten left off and I was left with Fifteen. We fluttered around uselessly until Ninety-Nine came to tell us that there was another problem with Thirty-Six and Fifty-Four. Those two were always arguing and it often got very violent and sometimes we were even entitled to assist to some serious honey fights! We flew to the scene and on our way there we saw Eighteen and Twenty-Nine making out. I knew those two were going to get together some day.

We went to the fight and sure enough today was one of those fights where honey was allowed. Thirty-One was there with Thirty-Two and even Ten was there and she seemed to be having a good time. Just as things were getting interesting, Naraku stormed in looking furious.

"What is going on over here?! I told you to get to work. And for the love of Kami can you stop wasting the honey?! I need it to make honey cakes damn it! Now get back to work and on the double!" Man that guy was a real party pooper! We all fluttered away and that was all for today…

"THE BUTTERFLY DEMONS ARE COMING!!..." Well I think that's all…

**END OF WEIRD FIC**

**So what did you think? Pretty odd I must say. Anyways read and review! Don't disown me please… I was just really bored and I was having fun counting the saimyosho in episode 159… I had nothing better to do…**

**Read and review!**

**Ja!**

**Op**


End file.
